Fantasy Comes True
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Nick/Monique, need i say more! Please read/review.


The edges of Monique's vision start to darken, compressing the bleary details of the room down to a small prick of light at the end of long tunnel where an outline of a man flickers. From a distance she can hear ragged, animalistic panting, and vaguely she recognizes it as isolated from herself.

She has no sense of connectedness with her own body, almost like her soul is already abandoning its shell, but her skin is hyper-sensitive to the smallest touch. She could feel a cold bead of sweat as it rolls down the back of his neck, leaving an icy trail in its wake, a fingerprint of death. The duality of being separate from herself, yet so aware the smallest sensation sent her into a panic that turns her stomach. The pain had ebbed to an opaque feeling that had no question to reality and she could practically feel the blood flow from her broken skin. Thoughts swirl in her head; some angry, scared and regretful. Angry that she had let her guard down, scared that she would leave the world without completing her mission and regretful that she refused to discuss what happened with the good doctor, it had been a long time since she had engaged in such an activity with a gentlemen.

The last flash of her memory, others were dismally monotonous was an occurrence of just a few hours ago. The doctor's head dipped, lips puckered slightly. Her body was strangely repelled by this small token of affection, surely meant out of courtesy. Chin turned at the wrong second. It was sweet and feather-like brush against the seam of her lips. When he retreated, a smudge of red tainted his corner of his mouth. Monique felt the ground shake under her from shock and surprise. Surreptitiously, she licked her lips for remnants of his taste. To her amusement she saw him mimic her with a kind of boyish trepidation. Abruptly, the inappropriate awkwardness dissipates, the vague, shuttered mask falls from her face and for the first time they share a laugh. So..pure and hearty that as her consciousness slipped into the abyss, she is saddened that he would never be awarded another chance to get her to laugh again.

Eyes flutter open to greet a new morning however her head doesn't appreciate the bright sunshine and pounds incessantly. "Good Morning, Monique!" Nick is the first face that greeted her warmly prompting a guarded reaction. '_This is pointless!_ Stiffening with self-recrimination, '_There is nothing between you and Nick!'_ Last night had implanted a seed of doubt especially the brazen thought of his skin on hers in a conduct that exceeded the propriety of team-mate and then friends. He was always so gentle with Godzilla , despite the danger of every conceivable nature from a gigantic monster.

Nick nurtured him with love, patience and care befitting a father. Heat and horror suffused her face as unbidden jealously creates a flurry in her stomach. It was probably the medication or the near death experience or her inability to connect fully with the team-there had to be countless explanations as to why her condition is deteriorating. Monique isn't used to unexplained emotions, having been trained to control them in favour of her primary objective. It is inconceivable that she would willingly forsake her career to –do what with the doctor- she couldn't fathom the direction her thoughts were taking. Of course she was pleased when Philippe's misgivings about the young doctor were ill founded. Moreover, she had noticed the commendable change in his leadership. She had also begun to notice other things that made him endearing like the playful caress of his bangs. Till date she had yet to meet a man who allowed such rampant hair growth or expressed himself so plainly. Recalling the ardent, steely gaze that penetrated through her when the subject of Godzilla's free-range liberty was broached in an admittedly tactless manner. His whole careless air had evaporated from his body; the gaze hardened protectively captivating her in its pure primal nature.

A fission of arousal ripped through her and she was as the Americans say irrevocably smitten. The man displayed such staunch support, fought with such passion for a creature that was blatantly a danger to civilisation.

"Monique, Are you okay?" Concern etched in his relaxed, handsome face. "I'm fine!" Wincing at the hoarse tone and bought her hand up to confirm the tight coil of bandages, "What happened?"

"A new mutation that is little closer to the human kingdom, you're lucky that Randy happened to be stopping by!"

Monique nodded, "Quite! Are there more of these creatures." "Yes but you lost a lot of blood; the doctors are going to keep you for a couple of days." The answer was poised on her lips and he effectively silenced her with a raised hand. "You're in no condition to join the team while we hunt for the other creatures. Elsie thinks they are Vampires!"

"Vampires! They belong to movies." Was the tart response as she tries to shift but was halted by a thunderbolt of pain through her frail body. It did not occur to Monique that she might be seriously incapacitated. "Just take it easy!" Advice that provokes a flash of obstinacy. "Please!" His look softening immeasurably as the distance between them is swallowed in two long strides. A zip of panic as the bed tilts under his weight and he leans over her. Her gaze is held by the chocolate brown orbs that are flecked with pure soothing, worry. It engenders a wave of warmth to engulf her body. She is dimly aware of the unease coiling at the bottom of her stomach. "It is just for a few days and by the time we track the monster down you will be well enough to join us." His assurance emphatic with a placating sagacity while his hand rests on hers and strokes with a calming touch.

She supposed the magnanimous behaviour toward his peers is why he is held in such high regard and trust; her own assimilation was unsure and unstable, which was fine with her in the beginning, she loved a challenge. The thumb of his hand encompassing hers began to move in comforting circles, carefully rubbing the veins. Monique felt the tension drain from her muscles allowing her body to subside into the bed and a lethargic grin to curve on her lips. "You're going to be fine, Monique!" His breath ruffles the lock of hair that frames a cheek. He tucks it neatly behind her ear and his fingers linger, the contact the most remarkable sensation she has ever experienced. A blush crawls to the surface but she manages to keep her stoic composure.

The deep timbre of his voice is a tender lull that had her welcoming the darkness of peaceful slumber. Nick smiled down at her exotic features and on an impulse planted a kiss on her forehead catching a whiff of vanilla perfume. Lightning flashed in his chest and a blush suffused his cheeks. Sincerely hating that he had to leave the brunette but knowing her, she would insist so. Nick rose from his seat and made his way to the door. However, he stopped to take a final contemplative glance at the figure who appeared so tranquil without the sharpened edges of experienced detachment that usually shrouded her beauty. Sighing, he paused a minute to question his sanity and quickly exited.

Her own arousal mounts, firecracker like sparks play on her skin sending quivers like a stream through her veins.

"Nick!" The voice leaden with desire leaves her lips in a fervent gasp. He shifts his weight above her until they are locked in an embrace, his breath warming her face. The love in his eyes threatened to drown her with emotions that had been submerged for so long, now she was in danger of being carried away by the pull of the tide.

Like an overflowing volcano, passion, hot and molten, is poured into the crevices of her body, igniting her with pleasure. She hadn't stopped being a woman with needs, just married to a job that was just as jealous of extra-marital affairs. The seconds felt too prolonged for her burning desire since he first began to study her in the silver of the moonlight. An aching want starts from her stomach and moves in opposing directions. She couldn't take anymore of his stalling or gentlemanly customs, she wanted him and it was going to happen.

Her head darts to capture his mouth with hers and their sweet dance resumes. Hands encircle bodies, straying fingers digging into sweaty flesh and taunt muscle. One foot braces itself on the little vacant space, carefully balancing their moulded frame, flips so she is the one on top, pressing against him and grinding in a rhythm that stimulates moans, trembling and echoing through the confines of her mouth, tasting like heaven on her tongue. He releases her lips and she lets out a cry of protest. Lips trail suction and bites along the column of her neck, one hand tangled in her hair to hold her in place. She wants the breathtaking, undiluted kissing again but as he descends lower, reaching the pathway of her chest, she decides that what he is planning, grants him her upmost approval. "Nicky, Are you there?" Elsie's voice ripped apart the moment and Nick scrambles to escape from under her.

Realization dawns on her, like ice water trickling through her veins. It was not a dream. Elsie takes in Monique's disheveled appearance and her open hospital gown. Then moves to Nick sitting, trying his best to exude nonchalance but the slight colour to his cheeks and the clear shiftiness in his eyes told another story. Of course, no way was Elsie going to believe that- "So you two really did start getting hot and heavy. When Randy told me-I thought he was delusional." Eyes twinkle with mirth and amusement, voice is teasing. However, Monique can discern something moving in her expression, something annoyed and rancorous. The woman bit back a sigh, why did she have this sinking feeling that she is back to square one with the team.

** Three reviews and will update!**


End file.
